yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 103
"The Hands of Justice, Part 2", known as "Judai's Pinch! Field Magic "The Bounds of Light"" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Summary Jaden Yuki and Sartorius continue their duel. Sartorius' "Light Barrier" card negates the effects of all non-Arcana Force monsters, allows Sartorius to choose which effect all such monsters get, and add the ATK of any monsters that either player destroys to their Life Points. During the duel, Jaden has a vision of his own future, with himself standing in a desert. He's attacked by a shadowy armored figure, but this gives him confidence, as this future implies that the world is not destroyed, and that he wins against Sartorius, despite the fact that this implies a bleak future for him. When Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Neos", it tells him that if he wins the duel, he may be able to stop the satellite. Elsewhere, Prince Ojin has retrieved the control switch to the satellite. He runs into the forest, still being chased by Linda and Tyranno Hassleberry. He stops and opens the case, inserting both keys, thus arming the satellite. When Hassleberry and Linda catch up with Ojin, Hassleberry tackles him and then smashes the satellite's controls off of the ground, destroying them. However, Ojin says it's too late, and the satellite cannot be deactivated. In space, the satellite's front opens and launches a green laser at the Earth, which hits the ocean. Outside Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan begin their duel to determine the champion of the Genex Tournament. Chazz gains an early advantage with his Beetron monsters, but Blair makes a comeback with "Mystic Dragon". Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Sartorius' turn Duel continues from the previous episode *Has just activated "Light Barrier". *Tributes "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" to summon "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (3100/3100). *Due to "Light Barrier", "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's" effect is negated (2500/2100). *Attacks "Shining Flare Wingman" (Jaden 4400) *"Light Barrier" increases his Life Points by "Shining Flare Wingman's" ATK (Sartorius 2800). Jaden's turn *Activates "R - Righteous Justice" to destroy one Spell or Trap Card for each Elemental Hero on his side of the field. He chooses to destroy "Light Barrier". *Sartorius activates "Emperor's Staff". Jaden draws a card and in exchange, Sartorius' cards cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn. *Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" in defense position (600/800). * Sets a card. Sartorius' turn *"Light Barrier" spins, as it's effects must be reconfirmed each turn. It lands upright. *Summons "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" (1400/1400). Due to its upright, both of Sartorius' monsters get 500 ATK. *Attacks and destroys "Air Hummingbird" with "The World" (Sartorius 3600). *Attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" with "The Emperor" (Sartorius 4400). Jaden's turn *Sets a card. Sartorius' turn *"Light Barrier" spins, as it's effects must be reconfirmed each turn. It lands upright. *Activates "Cup of Ace", which lands upright, allowing him to draw two cards. *Activates "Arcanatic Doomscythe". He sends "Arcana Force VIII - Strength" from his Deck to the Graveyard. In exchange, Jaden will take damage equal to the attack of any monsters destroyed by Sartorius this turn. *Attacks "Aqua Dolphin" with "The Emperor" (Sartorius 5000, Jaden 3800). *Attacks directly with "The World" *Jaden activates "Hero Signal" to summon an Elemental Hero from his Deck; he chooses "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) and summons him in defense position. *"The World" attacks and destroys "Clayman" (Sartorius 5800, Jaden 3000). Jaden's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed". *Activates "O - Oversoul" to choose a Elemental Hero from his Graveyard and summon it to the field. He chooses "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400). *Activates "H - Heated Heart" to increase "Sparkman's" ATK by 500. *Attacks "The Emperor" (Sartorius 5600, Jaden 4400). *Sets a card. Sartorius' turn *"Light Barrier" spins, as it's effects must be reconfirmed each turn. It lands downright, so it's effects are negated for this turn. *Attacks "Sparkman" with "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (Jaden 2900). *Jaden activates" Hero Counterattack". Since Sartorius destroyed "Sparkman", Sartorius has to randomly choose one of the card's in Jaden's hand and if it's an Elemental Hero, Jaden can summon it to the field and destroy one of Sartorius' monsters. *The only card in Jaden's hand is "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000), so it's Special Summoned and "The World" is destroyed. Jaden's turn *Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900). *Contact Fuses "Neos" and "Glow Moss" to summon "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000). *Activates "Glow Neos'" effect to destroy "Light Barrier", which lets it attack directly (Sartorius 3100). Duel continues in the next episode. Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan Blair's turn *Summons "Mystic Egg" (0/0) in defense position. Chazz's turn *Summons "Beetron-1 Beetletop" (1700/1300) in attack position. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Frontline Base" and uses it's effect to Special Summon "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" (1500/1800). *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Quick Summon", summoning "Beetron-3 Spider Base" *Attacks and destroys "Mystic Egg" with "Spider Base". *Attacks directly with "Beetleturbo" and "Beetletop" (Blair 800). * Fuses his three Beetrons into "Assault Cannon Beetle". * Because "Mystic Egg" was destroyed in battle, Blair can summon "Mystic Baby Dragon" (1200/800) during Chazz's End Phase. Blair's turn *Activates "Mystic Revolution", allowing her to tribute "Mystic Baby Dragon" to summon "Mystic Dragon" (3600/2400). *Attacks and destroys "Assault Cannon Beetle" with "Mystic Dragon" (Chazz 2800). *At the point, the episode shifts back to Jaden and Sartorius. *Later, it cuts back to Chazz and Blair and shows "Mystic Dragon" destroy "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green", though how many turns have passed is not specified. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations In the English version, Sartorius states that he must discard a card from his hand to activate "Arcanatic Doomscythe". Regardless, he is still shown to send a card from his Deck to the Graveyard. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.